First Dates and First Kisses McAbby
by katiemay017
Summary: the title pretty much explains it.


Abby and McGee sat in the lab, stuck at a dead end in the case. "How can we be stuck?!" Abby said in an annoyed voice, she never gets stuck in the middle of a case. "It was a false lead, it's not your fault." McGee said trying to make her feel better. She sat with her head in her hands, frustrated with herself. "I have something for you." McGee quietly said, getting up and picking something up from under the table. Abby heard the familiar sound of ice sloshing in a cup; she abruptly sat up and spun around in her chair. McGee was holding a Caf-Pow! "Yay!" She cried clapping her hands, showing immediate improvement in her mood. "Thanks McGee!" "No problem" he replied nervously. "What's up with you McGee? You're so quite." "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to get dinner tonight." He said hesitantly. "Are you asking me out?" Abby said in a sweet, slightly mocking voice."Yes, yes I am" McGee said in a slightly more confident voice. "Alright, we will leave at 6:00!" Abby said happily. "Ok. I will, uh, see you then." McGee said, he turned to leave when Abby spun him back around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See you then," she said happily as McGee left the room.

Upstairs McGee was sitting at his desk, with a giant smile spread across his face. "Why are you happy?" Tony asked skeptically. "I've got a date." McGee said with a grin. "With who?" Ziva said, now wanting to be part of the conversation. "With someone who works here.""The copier lady?" Tony blurted. "Nope," McGee said. "That security guard who you can't tell is a man or a woman?" "Nope.""Just tell us" Ziva said. "Well, I have a date with Ms. Abby Scuito" he said cheerfully. "With Abby?! Really?!"Tony said with disbelief. "Yep. We are having dinner tonight." "That sounds nice." Ziva said. "Yea, she even gave me a kiss on the cheek when I was leaving" McGee said proudly. "Well good for you McGoo" Tony said with a hint of jealously. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed Mr. Cranky Shoes?" Ziva asked mockingly. "It's Cranky _**Shoes **_and no I did not wake up on the wrong side of the bed." Tony exclaimed.__They went back to their individual work and the day passed very quickly.

Before he knew it, it was 6:00. He went downstairs to Abby's lab as quickly as possible and when he got there he found Abby, all ready to go, looking as beautiful as ever. "You, uh, look great" he said nervously. "Why thank you McGee, you don't look to shabby yourself." She said patting his chest. They walked to his car and got in. "So McGee, where are we going?" Abby asked curiously. "I was thinking we could go to Hard Rock Café." "I love that place!" Abby said excitedly. "Good, because I made reservations." The rest of the way Abby talked nonstop, which was a relief to McGee. He was very nervous, because he knew he was on a date with Abby, who he believed was the prettiest girl working at NCIS. When they got there they sat down on the upper balcony right under the Elvis stain glass window. "This place is so cool!" Abby said happily. "I've never been here before." McGee admitted guiltily. "Well, there is always a first! Plus being here with you is kind of nice." she said timidly. McGee smiled and was about to return the compliment when a waitress interrupted him. They ordered and waited for their food in silence, but every once and a while their feet would brush against each other under the table causing both of them to blush. When they got their food they continued the silence, but when it became time to get the check they talked. "So, how do you like this place?" Abby asked McGee. "It's great. Especially being here with you." He admitted as his hand swept a strand of her hair aside. She smiled and looked down at her lap, her cheeks glowing bright red. She had always liked McGee, but never been able to gather up enough courage to ask him out and go on a real date with him. They paid and walked out onto the sidewalk. The sun was setting, surrounding them in beautiful honey gold light. She smiled and reached out for his hand. He gladly let her entwine her fingers with his and lead him. As Abby pulled him through the streets McGee was clueless to where she was taking him. Finally they reached their destination, the mall.

They sat on the malls crisp green grass, looking at the Capital Building in the evening light. "Wow, it's so beautiful." Abby said with amazement. "Don't you think its beautiful McGee?" She asked still starring at the Capital Building. "Beautiful." McGee said sweetly, but he wasn't looking at the Capital Building at all, because he couldn't take his eyes off the stunning girl sitting next to him. She turned to look at him finding him already looking at her with adoration. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He took his finger and lifted her chin up so he was looking into her eyes, leaned down and captured her lips with his. To his surprise she kissed back. He wrapped his hand around her waist pulling her onto his lap. He could feel her heart beating fast ever so often skipping a beat. To themselves they seemed like the only two people in the world. She had her arms around his neck pulling him to her. They kissed frantically, trying to make the moment last, when McGee's phone rang. Abby sat up as McGee answered his phone, "Gibbs?""You know where Abby is? She said she'd be here till 10:00"Gibbs said. "She's with me." McGee said without thinking. Realizing what he had just said he ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "With you?" Gibbs asked curiously. "We had dinner." Another slip of the tongue, "Alright, bye." McGee was relieved Gibbs hadn't caught on to what he meant by 'dinner.' Abby and McGee both stood up, sadly Gibbs had ruined the moment, and began walking back to the car hand in hand. They drove back to Abby's house in silence the whole way, but occasionally McGee would glance over at Abby to see her smiling and contently gazing out the window.

When they reached her apartment, they stood outside her door, not knowing what to do. "Um, dinner was great." McGee said. "Yea, thanks. I had a good time." She said with a smile. Then the awkward silence returned. _What am I doing?! I just had an amazing date with a beautiful girl and now I'm just standing here like a complete idiot! _McGee thought to himself. Abby noticed the mind battle he was having with himself and decided to help him out. She reached out grabbed McGee's tie and pulled him towards her crashing her lips into his. She wrapped her arms around his neck while held onto her waist. After a few blissful moments they broke apart leaning their foreheads together. "Thanks for the date Timmy." She said kissing his cheek. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and stepped inside her house closing the door behind her. McGee stood there with a huge idiotic grin plastered to his face. _Now that was the BEST date EVER! _He thought to himself as he walked back to his car.


End file.
